Veela's Heir
by XxDragonScalesxX
Summary: A short one-shot about some vampires


**This is my friends story X3 **

**Just a small one-shot of my story I am writing.**

* * *

Jeffree glared at Jirro as he helped me up and closed the fridge.

flinched away from him,

"Don't come near me,"

I said, glancing at Jiro, "either of you."

I finished, and stormed

d past Jira, towards the front door.

"You can't leave."

Jiro growled out and pushed me against the wall.

"Let me go!"

I screamed, thrashing and trying to push him off me.

"You can't leave , if you try again I will lock you in the basement..."

He said, I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to, so I just nodded. He let me go and I dropped to my knees, sobbing. He walked away sadly, and I cried. Jeffree walked in and helped me up the stairs and to my room. When i reached the room and walked to the closet. I opened the door and saw a large walk-in closet full of clothes and shoes. I squealed and ran through the clothes running my hand through the clothes. I smiled widely. I heard a chuckled. I turned around and saw Jiro. "Thank you." I said, trying not to show how happy i was.

He smiled and grabbed my hand "no problem Hun." He said. "Why are you in here?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't take it rudely. "I heard you squeal and running." He said. i blushed, looking at my feet, "I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Don't be Hun." He said, smiling brightly at me. "Can you please?" I asked, "So i can get ready for bed." I quickly added. He nodded and kissed my hand before leaving. I grabbed a pair of cloth shorts and a tank top and went to bed. When I layed in bed, I thought about the whole day and growled at myself. "I will not fall for him.." I told myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and my side felt like it was on fire. My eyes shot open and I ran to the bathroom that was connected to my room. I flipped on the lights and pulled my shirt up only to see red. I heard footsteps and I slammed the door shut and locked it. "Open the door!" Jeffree screamed. I grabbed a towel and start to try to clean the blood up but more and more came out, and it was dripping out onto the floor.

"I'm gonna die..." I sobbed,

"they're gonna kill me.." All of a sudden the door slammed open and both of the guys walked in. When Jiro saw the blood his eyes turned black as coal. Jeffree was just shocked. and I realized that he saw the scars that had opened. "Are you ok?" Jeffree asked. Before I could answer Jiro was lunging towards me. It all happened so fast, one second he was lunging towards me and the next he was on the ground across the room. Pheebe ran in and grabbed me, leading me to her room, where she wrapped my lower abdomen in gauze and cleaned the blood up. She gave me a pair of sweats and a top because my outfit had blood on them. When I walked out of Pheebe's room and saw Jeffree and Jiro sitting on her bed, "I'm sorry.." Jiro said walking towards me. I flinched away from him and glared at him

"Please, please forgive me..." he pleaded.

"How come Jeffree didn't freak but you did?" I asked.

Jeffree coughed and said. "You should tell her."

"Tell me what?" I asked, and Jiro glared at him.

"Nothing." He said and walked out of the room.

* * *

I sighed and went to my room without another word, slammed my door shut. Locking it.

I layed on my bed and cried. I want to go home. Sleep in my own bed. No vampires, no blonde girls. Just home. i fell asleep thinking about my family.

* * *

When I woke up, my eyes were puffy. I could tell because I could barely see. i got up slowly and walked to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and gasped, my whole face was flushed and all around my eyes was swollen and red. "PHEEBE!" i screamed, grabbing the counter for support. I heard her footsteps and her trying to jiggle the door-knob. I forgot it was locked!

I slowly let go of the counter for support and cautiously walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

She gasped when she saw me, I wanted to cry but i couldn't. So i dropped down to my knees. She picked me up and helped me to the bathroom. I quietly sat on the edge of the tub. She left. 5 mintues later, she came back with a cup full of water and grabbed a wash cloth.

"it's salt water," She said, dabbing it around my eyes, and on my cheeks.

It felt soothing.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
